


to the moon

by smartlove



Series: chronicles of a dilf hunter and his dilf [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartlove/pseuds/smartlove
Summary: “She’s completely shut me out, Renjun,” Jeno whines, he can hear how pathetic he sounds, but he can’t help it. Sora is his baby girl, the light of his life, his one and only— he’s a weak man. He sniffs sadly, “I don’t think she even needs me anymore.”“Sora is fifteen,” Renjun replies, “She’s an angst-ridden teenager who is going through a hard time. Of course, she still needs you, you bumbling idiot,”In which, Sora comes out, Renjun is finally home, and Jeno loves his perfect little family.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: chronicles of a dilf hunter and his dilf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033371
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy this short and wholesome call it what you want sequel as a birthday/new years gift from me to you! 
> 
> this fic is the sequel to [call it what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409435) but it can absolutely be read as a stand-alone! just to enjoy the warmth of a coming out fic and jeno being the Best Dad Ever. 
> 
> it's been roughly a year since i started writing/publishing my fics and my confidence in myself and writing skill has only grown! i can not thank you enough for giving me a space to publish my work.
> 
> this fic is extremely self-indulgent, i can only hope it is as reaffirming and comforting to you all as it was to me. ENJOY!!!

Jeno has never claimed to be a _pro_ at the whole parenting thing. If you asked the aunties at daycare who he regularly meets up with to gossip— Jeno is a perfect dad, young, work and family oriented, _attractive. “Sora grew up with perfect manners and a smile exactly like her father’s_ ,” they would say, and Jeno would flush red and let the warmth of compliments by aunties fill his ego. Raising Sora is something he prides himself on, he accepts the praise, smiles bashfully when people ask him _“how do you do it?”._ However, the unfortunate reality is: Jeno has no idea what he’s doing. Most of Sora’s childhood has been Jeno winging it. Every new day is a new learning experience when you’re a parent, a new challenge to overcome— and, _God,_ Jeno is bad at challenges. 

Since the day Sora was born, Jeno has heard from everyone— his mother, his aunties, random people on the street who stopped to coo at baby Sora— that the teenage years would be hard. He knew from experience that the teenage years would be hard (a moment of silence for his poor mother who had to deal with not only rebellion, but a teen pregnancy too). So Jeno thinks he’s prepared himself well, he’s expecting the worst, he can handle raising a moody teenager.

Boy, was he wrong. 

Ever since Sora turned fourteen, Jeno felt like he was plunged into a blackhole of uncertainty. His daughter, who is usually so full of life, so bright and _good,_ is now distant and dull, like she’s constantly followed by a raincloud. She’s clearly going through something tough and Jeno doesn’t know how to approach it, she won’t even talk to him about it. He’s a little lost, a little sad, Sora used to talk to him about _everything—_ now, the most he gets from her is grunts. 

She’s coming home late, getting in trouble at school, picking fights. Clearly, Jeno wasn’t prepared for the worst, because he has no idea how to handle _this._

“You need to relax,” Renjun tells him. 

They’re laying in bed, Jeno’s head resting on Renjun’s chest while he complains that Sora came home past curfew last night, _again._ He runs his hands through Jeno’s hair. He closes his eyes and sighs, welcoming Renjun’s familiar touch. It’s nice being back in Renjun’s arms again, his trips to Seoul are less frequent now— he officially lives in Namwon now— but every once in a while duty calls and he has to go back. 

It took a while for Renjun to deal with the consequences of his disappearance. It was a whirlwind of lawyers and media attacking him, and Renjun counter suing his company for mistreatment. It was hard on their relationship especially, sometimes they would go days without talking to each other, weeks surviving off brief text messages. It was the shell of a relationship— but they both held on, because they had faith in their relationship, they knew it would get easier once they reached the end of the darkened tunnel. 

And easier it got. Renjun and Jeno live in a three bedroom house by the lake, one room for Sora, one for them, and one for Renjun’s piano and recording equipment. He retired from performing, sticking to songwriting and producing music— and Jeno can tell from the way his eyes light up as he creates a new melody, that he loves it. Renjun enjoys making music now, he lives with Jeno now, they’re happy. That’s all that matters. 

Jeno smiles to himself as he thinks about it. Who would’ve thought? A small town cafe owner with a kid he can barely handle and a superstar idol? The odds were definitely stacked against them, but here they are— holding each other as the early morning streamed in through the curtains, Jeno disclosing his parental concerns to Renjun, a picture of pure domesticity, a kind of bliss they never thought they’d be lucky enough to have. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jeno says, “Sora won’t even talk to me,” 

“These things take time,” Renjun replies, “You can’t push her, she’ll talk to you when she’s ready,”

“She’s completely shut me out, Renjun,” Jeno whines, he can hear how pathetic he sounds, but he can’t help it. Sora is his baby girl, the light of his life, his one and only— he’s a weak man. He sniffs sadly, “I don’t think she even _needs_ me anymore.” 

“You are unbelievably dramatic,” Renjun chastises, tugging harshly on Jeno’s hair as if to get his point across. 

Jeno yelps and lifts his head to glare at Renjun. His fiancé is supposed to be comforting him, not _attacking_ him. 

“Sora is fifteen,” Renjun informs Jeno as if he doesn’t know the age of his own damn kid, _thank you very much!_ “She’s an angst-ridden teenager who is going through a hard time. _Of course_ she still needs you, you bumbling idiot,” 

Jeno pouts, “There’s no need for name-calling,” 

“There’s every need,” Renjun says fondly, he leans down to kiss the top of Jeno’s head. Jeno grins, crawling up Renjun’s body until they are face to face, so he can give him a proper kiss. 

“Hi,” he says. 

Renjun’s smile grows, “Hi,” he whispers back.

Jeno leans in to capture his lips with a lingering kiss. He’ll never get tired of kissing Renjun, he’s used to the way the other man moves by now, memorising the way his mouth moves, the way his hands trail up Jeno’s body, the sounds he makes— yet, it always leaves him breathless, as if it were the first time. 

He pulls away, pressing a short kiss to each of Renjun’s cheeks, and then his nose. 

“I love you,” he whispers like it was a prayer and Renjun is the one he is worshipping. He’s said it a million times before, but it never feels like enough. Renjun has to— _needs to—_ know _,_ just how much he means it. “Thank you for listening to me ramble and easing my worries,” 

“Stop thanking me for simply being your fiancé,” Renjun says softly, “I love you too,” 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, his cheeks tinting with the prettiest of pinks. Any mention of them getting married sends Renjun into a flustered mess, Jeno’s obsessed with it. He wonders how long he can drag out this teasing, if he can fluster Renjun even after ten years of marriage. 

“Stop being corny at 8am,” Renjun says, swatting his arm. Jeno knows it means, _“I can’t wait to marry you too,”._

The ringing of Jeno’s alarm brings them out of their bubble. He pulls away from Renjun completely, sitting at the edge of the bed and switching the alarm off. 

“Sora will be up by now,” he says, “I’m going to make her breakfast,” 

Renjun pulls the curtains up over his head, ready to go back to sleep. His sleep schedule and Jeno’s never meshed well. Renjun was an incredibly light sleeper and a night-owl while Jeno woke up with the sun, ready to start his day and torment Renjun. He usually wakes up when Jeno does, to have sleepy morning conversations or lazily make out until Jeno eventually has to get up and Renjun can return to his peaceful slumber. It’s become somewhat of a routine. 

“Close the curtains before you leave,” comes Renjun’s voice, muffled through the blankets. Jeno smiles, unbelievably fond, before standing up and getting ready as quietly as possible. 

Sora is already in the kitchen when Jeno gets there. She’s sat at the counter, legs swinging, attention focused on her phone as she eats an apple. 

“Good morning,” Jeno greets cheerily, despite the nerves bubbling up inside of him. He can not believe he’s nervous to talk to his own daughter. His mother would clown him to hell and back for this. 

Her gaze flickers up from her phone, “Morning,” she says dully before looking back down. 

“I was thinking of making waffles,” Jeno says, “Would you like some?”

She shrugs, and Jeno deflates a little bit. Sora used to _love_ his waffles. 

“I’m going out, I can just get food there,” 

“Where are you going?” 

She glances up, raising an eyebrow at him. “Out,” 

He sighs, that was the best he was going to get from her. He hesitates, wondering if he should pry further on where she was going, who she was going with. The last thing he wanted to do was deprive her of her privacy, but he should know where she is going, for _safety reasons._

Jeno constantly struggles with being Sora’s parent and her friend. He has no idea where the line is, but he knows that he always toes the edge of it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat before you leave?” he asks, “We haven’t had breakfast together in a while,” 

Maybe he’s not her friend, maybe he’s just the clingy shadow that won’t leave her alone. 

“I’m not really in the mood,” she replies as she stands up. She picks up her bag and throws it over her shoulder. 

She’s about to head out, uneasiness pricks at Jeno’s stomach. He can’t just let the conversation die like this. It’s been too many days of painful small talk and shrugs and hums instead of real conversations. Above everything, Jeno misses his daughter. He barely knows anything about her anymore, and it hurts. 

“Sora,” he says, voice coming out more stern than intended. She pauses mid-way through opening the front door, turning her head to look at him. “Can you come sit with me for a moment, I want to talk,”

She hesitates, “I have to g—”

“Please?” he finishes. She hesitates for a moment, then lets go of the door handle, walking back over to sit at the counter. He takes a seat next to her. 

Jeno takes Sora’s hand in his, she doesn’t pull away— small victories. 

“I know you’re going through something difficult,” Jeno begins, “And you don’t have to tell me about it, but I want you to know that you can. I want you to feel comfortable with me, you can talk to me about anything, angel, Appa loves you.” 

She doesn’t meet his gaze, but he knows she’s listening, eyes trained on their interlocked hands. She swallows thickly and doesn’t say anything for a while. When she looks up, her mouth is curled up into the smallest of smiles. It’s barely there, but it’s something. 

“I know, thanks Appa,” 

She stands again, turning to leave through the front door. Jeno watches her go, letting out a heavy sigh when she leaves the house. She actually stayed and listened to him this time, that was an improvement, at least. 

Later that evening, when Jeno is sorting through his bills for the cafe and Renjun lounges on the bed, reading a book, a knock comes to the bedroom door. 

Followed by a tiny voice from outside saying, “Appa, can I come in?” 

Jeno exchanges a look with Renjun, eyes wide, he’s both excited and terrified. Renjun offers him a reassuring smile in return. 

“Yeah, come in,” 

The door creaks open, revealing an anxious looking Sora. She pulls at the sleeves of her too big hoodie— most likely one of Renjun’s— and stays at the entry. No one says anything, not until Sora seemingly collects her nerve and walks through the door, taking a seat on the bed where Renjun is sitting up, watching her with kind eyes. 

“Hey little Saturn,” he greets, the old nickname catching on, even after all this time. 

“Hey baba,” Sora says, corners of her lips tugging upward, and looking the slightest bit calmer. Even if her obsession with him as an idol phased out as she grew older, she never stopped being fond of Renjun, nor him of her. It was something that made Jeno’s heart swell with pride and love. His little family, he loves them so much. 

“What are you reading?” she asks Renjun. Jeno can sense the shakiness in her voice, the uneasy energy that surrounded her. She clearly didn’t enter the room just to ask Renjun what he was reading. 

Renjun shows her the cover of his book. 

“It’s incredible, I haven’t been able to put it down,”

“If you love it then I’ll probably hate it,” Sora teases. Jeno has borne witness to their arguments over books, it’s always entertaining to watch his fiancé get so worked up over his fifteen-year-old daughter’s controversial literature opinions. (Mostly, she calls Renjun’s taste boring and pompous). 

She looks back at Jeno, hands twisting and pulling at the hem of her hoodie. 

“I want to talk to you about something,” 

There’s shuffling on the bed, “Should I leave you two alone?” Renjun asks

She looks back at him, “No, baba, you can stay,” 

“Okay,” Renjun says softly, giving her a supportive smile. He moves back to lean against the headboard. 

Jeno stands from his desk and sits next to Sora. Placing his hand over Sora’s trembling ones, to get her to stop fiddling. She fiddles with his fingers instead, a habit she’s had since she was a kid. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

She looks up at him, a pair of eyes painfully similar to Jeno’s staring right back at him.

“I’m fine,” she says, “I just—” she exhales shakily, gripping tighter onto Jeno’s fingers, “I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how,” 

“That’s okay,” Jeno says gently, “Take all the time you need,” 

He carefully pries his hands from hers and moves to lay down on the bed. Head nestling against the pillow, leaving enough space between him and Renjun for Sora to settle down. He pats the space next to him, “You can lie here for a bit while you collect your thoughts,” 

When Sora was a kid and she couldn’t sleep, she would lie in bed with Jeno, watching the glow in the dark stickers on her ceiling and talk about anything and everything until her eyes grew heavy. Sometimes he would tell her stories— of his memories from high school, his favourite mythologies, he’d tell her the plots of his favourite books when she was too young to read them herself. In return, she would babble on about her day, invent stories of her own to tell, create worlds with mermaids and monsters for only Jeno to hear. She was so tiny then. Now, when she crawls into the space next to Jeno and lays down, he realises that she’s _still_ tiny. 

She lays between Jeno and Renjun, staring up at the ceiling. Jeno wonders if she’s remembering those late nights under the neon glow of artificial stars too. 

Jeno watches as she closes her eyes, screwing them shut and taking a deep breath. He reaches over to hold her hand again, sending a worried glance to Renjun. He smiles reassuringly, _“you got this”_ , he mouths to Jeno. 

Sora’s voice is shaking with emotion when they finally speak. 

“I’m non-binary,” they say, eyes wet with tears when they finally open them. “I’m not a girl, I’ve never felt like one, I just didn’t have a name for it until recently,” 

“Oh, my darling,” Jeno breathes out, his hands immediately reach up to wipe the tears off their cheek. “Thank you for telling me and trusting me with this,” he can feel the burn of his own tears starting to form. Sora had to go through this self-discovery _alone,_ it must have been so hard. His heart swells up for his beautiful kid. 

“You know that I love you completely unconditionally,” he says tenderly, he can only hope that Sora can feel just how much he means it, “This changes absolutely nothing, it only adds to the many things that I love about you,” 

Renjun reaches over and fondly ruffles Sora’s hair, following the gesture with a kiss to their forehead, “We love you kid,” his voice is scratchy with emotion, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. Jeno knows they are tears of joy, tears of overwhelming love for Sora. 

Sora leans into Jeno’s touch at their cheek. 

“I love you guys too,” they say, voice fully breaking now, the tears gush down their face like rainfall. “Oh my god, I wasn’t expecting that to be so hard,” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Jeno adds, pressing a kiss to their cheek. 

Sora’s grin is bright, electrifying, Jeno hasn’t seen them this happy in the longest time. 

“I’m the luckiest person in the world to have you both, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” 

“We’re the lucky ones,” Renjun says, he’s crying now too. 

Jeno smiles, what an emotional mess they all make.

“Um, I was—I was wondering if you could use _they/them_ pronouns for me,” Sora begins, “It makes me feel a lot more comfortable in my own skin, I know it takes some getting used to but—”

“Of course, angel,” Jeno says, “Anything you want,” 

“And I was thinking of—” they cut themselves off, looking at Jeno with their wide, owlish eyes, the question etched into their expression, “I want to change my name, if that’s okay,” 

“You don’t have to ask my permission for that,” Jeno says kindly, thumb grazing over the freckles that adorned their cheek, “What name were you thinking of going by?” 

They look over to Renjun, smiling with their entire face. Widened grin and eyes curling up. 

“Saturn,” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed, comments are very appreciated. happy new year from jeno and his little family. 
> 
> if you're nonbinary/trans remember that JENO LOVES YOU TO THE MOON AND TO SATURN!!!!
> 
> as always, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heejinsbian)


End file.
